Odcinek 4
ODCINEK 4 EVICTION DAY : Kelly namawia Veronice by wyeliminować Johna co byłoby super rozwiązaniem. Jason i Robert już raczej nie są w ich sojuszu. Został więc John, Deborah i Alec. Veronica ne jest przekonana co do tego planu. Kelly udaje się do Alli i mówi o planie. W zamian za pomoc 1 tygodnia *Alla była wtedy nominowana* Kelly mówi aby ta z Magnusem głosowała na Johna. Parę chwil przed eksmisją na żywo John przeczuwa, że może być większym celem niż Jason i mówi o tym Deborah. Ta udaje się do Alli i Magusa. Mówi im aby głosowali na Jasona wraz z nią i Alecem. EVICTION: Ostatecznie Veronica , Alla i Magnus głosuja na Johna. Deborah i Alec na Jasona. Julie: By a vote of 3 to 2...John you have been evicted from Big Survive. John nie jest zbyt zdziwiony. Alec zaczął płakać*scena niczym Gina Marii płacząca po eksmisji Nicka* Deborah wyjątkowo spokojna zaraz po eksmisji idzie uspokajać Aleca. Zadanie o immunitet: Zadanie wygrało po raz pierwszy plemię Akada i to oni są bezpieczni przez cały tydzień. HoH Competition: Plemię Ferigo szykuje się do zadania o HoH. Najbardziej władzy pragnie Marvita, która ma już obrane cele do nominowania: Charlotte i Kacey. Victoria przed zadaniem mówi Marvicie , że ta musi wygrac zadanie bo sama Victoria nie chce być HoH w tym tygodniu. Zadanie polegało na ustaniu na platformie na wodzie jak najdłużej. Uczestników spotkało wiele atrakcji jak: sztuczne małe fale, spryskiwacze po bokach, zimny prysznic czy atak kuleczek paintballowych. Zadanie wygrywa Kacey. Jej największym rywalem okazał się Alex, który walczył do samego końca i gdyby nie zmęczenie wygrałby zadanie. Kacey cieszy się z wygranej. Marvita jest denerwowana na wynik zadania. Nie ukrywajmy – kto jest głównym celem Kacey? Marvita. Nomination Day: Kacey konsultuje się z Elisabeth w sprawie nominacji. Mówi że najchętniej nominowała by Marvite i Matt. Elisabeth jest zdziwiona , że Kacey chce aby Matt znalazł się „on the block” Kacey tłumaczy jej, że te 2 osoby są dla niej podłe i chamskie. Elisabeth jako, że Matt to jej pierwotny sojusznik przekonuje Kacey by ta nominowała Alexa. Victoria szuka Kacey by z nia porozmawiać. Kacey rozmawia właśnie z Jacobem i Victoria się dołącza. Gratuluje Kacey wygranej i pyta się jej czy może czuć się bezpieczna. Kacey mówi że tak. Jacob opuszcza dziewczyny. Kacey mówi Victorii , że nominuje Alexa i Marvite. Victoria sugeruje, że to Matt powinien znaleźć się „on the block” zamiast Alexa. Na Ceremonii Nominacji Kacey podejmuje słuszną decyzję i nominuje Marvite i Alexa. Swój wybór uzasadniła : „Nominowałam Marvite i Alexa. Oboje jesteście silnymi zawodnikami a zarówno gracie chamsko i nie zważacie na ludzkie uczucia. Dobrej zabawy na PoV Competition.” Marvita do kamery po nominacji: „Kacey to pusta dziewczyna. Przed nami PoV Competition. To że jestem nominowana jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Kacey lepiej już szukaj zastępcy na moje miejsce” MVP i PoV Competition: Plemię Akada jest zaskoczone , że to całe plemie jest M.V.P. Jasonowi jest głupio bo przez cały czas myślał, że to ktoś z danego plemienia. Plemię wybiera jako 3 nominację Alexa (ale on już jest nominowany). Jako zamiennika numer 1 wybrali oni Austina. Zgadza się Austin nie jest nominowany. W takim razie Austin zostaje potajemnie nominowany. PoV Competition: Kacey: „ Zanim zaczniemy zadanie spójrzmy kogo MVP wybrało jako 3rd nominee. „ Kacey: Austin M.V.P wybrało cię jako 3rd nominee. Zajmij miejsce koło nominowanych. W zadaniu o PoV udział brali: Kacey, Austin, Marvita, Alex, Victoria oraz Jacob. Marvita i Victoria idą krok w krok. Ostatecznie Marvita wygrywa. Marvita : „F*ck you Kacey! „Co ty na to ?” PoV Ceremony: Marvita używa Veto na samej sobie. Kacey jako zamiennika Marvity wybiera Briana. 20 minut wcześniej: Kacey waha się pomiędzy nominowaniem Victorii a Briana. Elisabeth mówi, że Brian jest na tyle mądrym facetem że można mu zaufać. Kacey obiecała Victorii, że jej nie nominuje. Dziewczyna do Ceremonii nie wiedziała co zrobić. Podjęła chyba właściwą decyzję, ponieważ Brian raczej nie odpadnie. Głównym celem stał się w tym czasie Austin. Alex pomimo swojego zachowania i stosunku do innych uważany jest za pionka Victorii. EVICTION: Jacob, Elisbaeth, Charlotte, Kacey i Matt uzgadniają iż głosują na Austina. Chwilę potem Matt udaje się do Victori i jej o tym mówi. Victoria jest tego samego zdania. Matt okazuje się dwulicowy i gra na 2 fronty. Współpraca z 2 stronami plemienia może zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Nakrycie go na zdradzie owocuje jego szybką eliminacją. Marvita rozmawia z Elisbaeth i namawia ją do głosowania na Briana lub Alexa. Charlotte udaje, że plan ni jest zły ale zrobi to dopiero gdy Marvita zdobędzie więcej głosów. Marvita jednak ich wcale nie szuka. Podczas Eksmisji na żywo jedynie Marvita głosuje na Alexa. Pozostała 5 osób zagłosowała na Austina. Austin opuszcza Wyspę. Confessionals: Victoria: 5 Marvita : 5 Kacey: 5 Elisabeth: 3 Matt: 3 Alec: 2 Deborah: 2 Kelly: 2 Brian: 2 Alex: 1 Alla: 1 Jason: 1 Veronica: 1 Jacob: 1 Magnus: 0 Robert: 0 Charlotte: 0 John: 5 Austin 2